Jodie Sweetin
Jodie Sweetin (born Jodie Lee Ann Sweetin on January 19, 1982 in Los Angeles, California) is an actress known for her role as Stephanie Tanner on the ABC series, "Full House." Biography Jodie started her acting career when she was 4 years old, starring in an Oscar Meyer hot dog commercial. She made her television debut on "Valerie" in 1987 portraying the role as Pamela Poole. During that same year, "Full House" producer, Jeff Franklin cast Jodie for the role of Stephanie Tanner on "Full House." After the series ended, Jodie guest-starred on television shows such as "Brotherly Love," "Party of Five," and "Yes, Dear." In 2007, Jodie became the host of "Pants Off Dance Off." She has starred in independent films such as "Redefining Love," and "Port City." Jodie starred in a television pilot called "Small Bits of Happiness", which is a dark comedy that centered around a suicide prevention specialist. The pilot won "Best Comedy" at the 3rd Annual Independent Television Festival in Los Angeles, California. Personal Life Jodie attended Los Alamitos High School and graduated in 1999. She attended Chapman University and graduated with a degree in Liberal Arts. When Jodie was 20 years old, she married to Los Angeles police officer Shawn Holguin in 2002. Her "Full House" co-star, Candace Cameron-Bure was her maid of honor and Candace's daughter, Natasha was the flower girl. In 2006, Jodie and Shaun divorced. On July 14, 2007, Jodie married for the second time to film transporation coordinator Cody Herpin and together, they have one daughter Zoie Laurelmae, who was born on April 12, 2008. On November 18, 2008, Jodie filed for legal separation from Cody and the divorce was finalized on April 20, 2010. During that same month, Jodie announced she and her boyfriend, Morty Coyle were expecting a child and on August 31, 2010, Jodie gave birth to daughter Beatrix Carlin Sweetin Coyle. Jodie and Morty became engaged on January 18, 2011. Jodie is a recovering drug addict and in 2009, she wrote a memoir called "unSweetined" which chronicled her downward spiral of drug and alcohol use. Filmography Trivia *Jodie skipped kindergarten by the time she was 6 years old and was already reading at a 5th or 6th grade level. Her teachers wanted to move Jodie up to 2nd grade, but Jodie's mother refused, fearing that Jodie would feel too out of place. *Had a Lhasa Apso named Lacey that she received as a gift from the producers of a "Sizzler" commercial when she was a toddler. *She appeared in the 1993 Disney Easter Parade dressed up as Cinderella along with her "Full House" sister, Mary-Kate Olsen who was dressed up as Snow White. *Was a member of the Alpha Phi sorority at Chapman University *Is adopted and her biological family has a history of addictions *"Full House" creator, Jeff Franklin told Jodie's mother if the show was still going on by the time she was 16 years old, he would buy Jodie a car, but "Full House" ended when Jodie was 13 years old. *While filming "Full House", Jodie had a hard time with classmates that teased her and recited her character's lines at school. In one incident, a classmate's teasing went too far which caused Jodie to throw a chair at her, which sent her to the principal's office, but fortunately, her teachers let it go and didn't call her parents. Jodie remembers how scared she was that her parents would find out about the incident and how difficult it was to go to school at that time in her life. *Her co-stars have mentioned how smart and precocious Jodie was at such a young age. Dave Coulier, (Joey Gladstone) even predicted at one point that she would become the star of the show, because she was so adorable and always nailed her lines. John Posey, who was originally hired to play the role of Danny Tanner, vividly remembers the first thing 5-year-old Jodie said to him. Jodie came up to him and said that she had memorized the whole script for the pilot episode. *Out of all her Full House castmates, Jodie says that she was closest with Bob Saget. She quickly became friends with his three real-life daughters, and as a child, she spent a lot of weekends with them at their house. *Jodie was about 11 years old when the cast went to Disney World to film a two part episode at the end of the sixth season and at the time, the series had become immensely popular. It's been said that fans followed Jodie into the bathroom once and she came out crying. At that point, everyone realized that stronger measures would need to be taken to protect all the cast members, especially the kids. *Jodie didn't even have to audition for her role on Full House. The creators had seen her on the television series, "Valerie" and liked her so much that the character Stephanie Tanner was written in just for Jodie. *In previous interviews, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen have credited Jodie as their favorite co-star on the series. Their families went on a few trips together when the kids were young, and the Olsens say that Jodie was always "so nice" to them. Jodie has said that she loved playing with Mary-Kate and Ashley on and off the set, and she thought of them as sisters. *Jodie still has the original Mr. Bear, and she put the show's stage bear, which looks exactly like the original bear, in her daughter, Zoie's nursery. *While filming the show, Jodie's dad would attend the show's final taping every Friday, then take her and her mother out for dinner at Ed Debevic's to celebrate the end of another long week. Jodie remembers that she usually fell asleep in her dad's arms before the food even came. She was exhausted at this point, but she knew her father enjoyed the family time, so she didn't say anything. *Early in the show's run, there was an autograph signing at a mall, and Jodie was scheduled to do this for a few hours, but after 20 minutes, people were pushing, shoving, and causing a big scene. It got so bad, Jodie had to be escorted to the back of the mall, and the event was shut down. In order to be able to leave safely, Jodie was literally dressed as a boy, with a big hat, sunglasses, and an oversized coat. She remembers how the limousine that transported her to the mall was followed by overzealous fans who assumed she was inside, even though she wasn't. She was brought to another car and left shortly after. *Jodie has admitted that at first, she didn't get along with Full House sister Candace Cameron. Candace was a few years older, and according to Jodie, she was at the age where she was "too cool" to be seen hanging out with Jodie. They butted heads for a while, but they eventually became close. *Jodie claims that she had her first alcoholic beverage when she was 14 at a wedding. Red wine was being served, and her mother was all the way across the room. Jodie says that she finished the drink and was ready for another one before the waiter even made his way around the entire table. Gallery Jodiesweetin11.jpg Jodieangryexpressionheadshot.jpg Jodiebowheadshot.jpg Jodietelephoneheadshot.jpg Jodieblue.jpg Jodiedress.jpg Jodiesneakersweater.jpg Smilingjodie.jpg Jodieoveralls.jpg Jodieteenbeat.jpg Jodievest.jpg Jodieattitude.jpg Jodiebop.jpg Jodieflowershirt.jpg Jodiesavageagencyheadshot.jpg 220px-Jodiecrop.jpg Category:American television actors Category:Cast Category:Galleries